The Best Team in The World! Dark Nightfalls!- Chapter 1: Get Ready for Training! The Football Internationals are Here!
Hiya Minna! I'm just realllllllyyyyyy bored so I thought if making the first chapter of The Best Team in The World! Dark Nightfalls! I hope you like it! :D Chapter 1 ???: A girl got up from a bed and walk to her bathroom, she washed and dressed. Suddenly, her phone beeped. She took and saw that it was a message by her friend named Erina Kinashi. It reads: "Come quickly! Coach is about to start the team's meeting! Oh, and you're late, again!" The girl sighes but did all she had to do quickly and dashed over to the soccer fields. At Training Fields: "It's about time, Mirana!" Erina told the girl. "Yeah...Whatever, get use to it." Mirana replied. "Ok, everyone gather up over here!" the manager, Yourashi Beghim, said. Everyone gathered up near her and waited for her to speak. "Now, lets begin the meeting! Coach isn't feeling good so I'll discuss the meeting instead!" she began, "Now as you all know that we went through lots of matches, right?" The team nodded. "Well, now you all are in.....The Football Internationals!" 'WHHHHHHHHAAAAA?!" the team yelled. "Oh, zip it! Besides you should also notice that it's a amazing thing!" Yourashi said. The team became silent until a boy named Koshino, said: "But what it won't at the end? What if we all fail? What if-" "What if you shut up! You're not showing that you're strong! Stop worrying and atleast hope!" Yourashi yelled. "Are you done?" Mirana asked in a lazy tone. "Yes!" Yourashi replied. After that, the team splited into 2 teams for a training match. Team A: -Captain: Mirana Lengen (FW) -Forward: Erina Kinashi -Midfielder: Ichigo Sahin - Midfielder: Akira Susino - Defender: Kirana Shikino - Defender:Shino Hinisho -Goalkeeper:Arikina Linoiko Team B: -Forward: Yashimi Kinochier - Midfielder: Veniko Ichino -Midfielder: Koshino Himishino - Defender:Yashiko Mitsu - Goalkeeper: Takou Hichominu "Whoa! Wait a minute!" A boy named Takou, said. "What now??" Yourashi asked as she moaned. "How come they got 6 members and we have 5?" Takou asked. "You silly brat. Don't you ever think? I can't just leave Team A having 6 members and your team doesn't." Yourashi said, "We have a new member, Raimi Uhara." A boy with blue hair and green eyes stood beside her quietly. "Nice to meet you all." he said. The team welcomed him and the training match started. Mirana had the ball then she passed it to Erina. Erina ran with it through everyone until she reached the defenders, Raimi and Yashiko. "Heh." she said, jumping up and yelling: "Ultimate Fire Tornado!" Then she kicked the ball. Takou was about to get it but the ball shot right in the net. After the match was finished with the score as 3 (Team A)- 1 (Team B). "Minna! I have news!" Yourashi yelled to the team. "What now?" Mirana asked as she moaned. "The Footballs Internationals are next week." Yourashi said. "NANIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!????????" The team yelled. The End! :P The End! Thanks for readng! I hope you like it! CuteAnimeGirlX (talk) 15:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC)User:CuteAnimeGirlX